clashofclansfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mise à jour septembre 2017
Builder Hall level 7 is here! Builder Hall level 7 is here! In this newest update for the Builder Base, we are introducing a bevy of upgrades including two units: the Giant Cannon defense and the Drop Ship air unit. We're also increasing the Versus Battle Rewards to 4000 trophies! Here’s what you can expect to see in the Builder Hall 7 release, and make sure to scroll down to learn more about the latest round of War matchmaking improvements! NEW: The Giant Cannon What else says your base means serious business than a massive barrel capable of demolishing several troops in a single blast? The Giant Cannon is the ultimate deterrent against ground attacks. Its projectile is so effective, once released it will continue on clearing everything in its path until it reaches the end of the map! Watch Skeletons, Bombers, and Archers get tossed like confetti. Even the Battle Machine can only endure a couple hits before it’s taken out of commission. Additional Defensive Buildings: +1 Hidden Tesla +1 Firecrackers +1 Army Camp +4 Wall segments (x20 wall pieces) The addition of another Hidden Tesla and Firecrackers helps take care of those pesky Baby Dragon spam attacks and adding a fifth Army Camp gives you greater tactical flexibility as you advance your attack strategies with the new Drop Ship air unit. Along with the increased defenses, all of your buildings, traps (except for the Spring Traps), and walls can be upgraded to Level 7. However, it’s the Giant Cannon that really makes your Builder Base defenses shine! NEW: The Drop Ship In your Town Hall, the Balloons drop explosives. However, in the Builder Base, these hot air attackers drop Skeletons in mass hordes to sow chaos and confusion among your opponent’s ground defenses. Use the Drop Ship to obfuscate your kill squads and ranged damage from ground defenses, or use them to clear ground defenses like the Giant Cannon to allow funneling. New Offensive Levels: Your offensive units gain benefits in the Builder Hall 7 update. Not only can your Troops be upgraded to level 14, but the Battle Machine can be upgraded to level 15 as well. Those upgrades come with a plethora of added bonuses too! Check out the perks you’ll receive when you upgrade your Troops and Battle Machine. And finally, enjoy the brand new Drop Ship air unit! Level 14 Troop stats: Raged Barbarians: +5 units per Army Camp Sneaky Archers: +2 units per Army Camp Boxer Giants: Improves the Power Punch ability Beta Minion: Improves the Long Shot ability Bomber: Improves the Big Bomb ability Baby Dragon: Improves the Tantrum ability Cannon Cart: +20 damage per second Night Witch: +20% Bat spawning speed Last but not least... Clan War Matchmaking algorithm changes. With the recent changes implemented to the Clan War matchmaking algorithm, based on the feedback we have been receiving and also after reviewing our data, we felt further changes needed to be implemented. These changes will reflect a more accurate measurement of a player’s and clan’s offensive power. Furthermore, we are also adjusting the search time required to find a better War match. This will increase the search duration in some cases but not all, and allows the system longer to find a more even match. Do you have some feedback or comments you want to share with us? Join us on the Forums and continue the discussion! Catégorie:Mise à jour